


Fucky with Ducky

by AuthorChristina



Series: Ducky Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina





	Fucky with Ducky

“I am speed Barnes, and you know it.” Dayton said, looking over at Bucky.

Bucky takes a drink of his milk. “You are but you better last more than 10 minutes. If I’m going to get my ass split open by a dick I’d like to enjoy it.”

“Didn’t realize your ass was like a pistachio, if I split it open do I get to eat it?”

“That is, if I let you near my ass. Last time you took too long to get the race started, I think I want to be in the drivers seat.” Bucky finished his milk and sat the glass on the table.

He stood up and walked over to where Dayton was leaning against the counter.

“Barnes,” Dayton reached out, grabbing his ass. “You know that I can make you feel good, just let me at that ass of yours.”

“Not today Dayton. I’m going to rail your ass until you can’t walk.” Bucky smirked and kissed him softly before grabbing his hand and leading Dayton into Dayton’s room.

“If you’re going to rail me at least do it on the real bed and not the race car one.” Dayton groaned as Bucky pushed him down on the red, Ferrari, race car bed.

Bucky straddled his waist, “Come on speedster, you don’t want to put more miles on this classic bed? Can it not handle such a rough ride?.”

“Fuck you Barnes.”

“I’m getting there doll.” Bucky kissed him hard, letting his hands slide down his body to the hem of his shirt.

“Are you sure you can handle being in control? You always look so pretty when you bottom for me. Let me take you on a ride, take care of that sweet ass of yours.” Dayton said, grabbing his ass and squeezing it.

Bucky rolls his hips, letting out a low moan. He almost gave in, but he couldn’t always let Dayton has his way, where would the fun be then?

Bucky smirked and kissed him before placing open mouth kisses down his chest. “Not today baby, just sit back and relax and enjoy what you’re being given.”

Bucky slide don his body and pulled his pants and boxers off, tossing them to the side. He wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly stroked him before licking the tip and wrapping his mouth around him.

Dayton let a low moan slip from his mouth, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Bucky’s hair, tugging on it before helping to guide his mouth along his cock.

Bucky lubed up his fingers and started to open Dayton up while he sucked his cock.

When Dayton was close Bucky pulled off and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, stopping him from cumming. Bucky lubed his cock up and pushed into him.

“Come on Barnes actually show me what you’re really made of. If you’re going to take me for a ride, really take me for a ride.” Dayton grunted.

Bucky grabbed one of his legs and put it over his shoulder as he pulled back, teasing Dayton’s hole with just the tip of his cock before slamming into him hard enough to shake the bed. Bucky set a brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed through the room as Bucky fucked into Dayton.

Dayton couldn’t help the moans and whines that were forced out of him as Bucky assaulted his prostate with each thrust. He reached down and wrapped a hand around his leaking cock and starts to stroke it.

“Can’t deny that you’re somewhat good at handling the equipment you’ve been endowed with.” Dayton smirked, rolling his hips in time with Bucky’s thrust.

Bucky grunted and rolled his eyes, slapping his thigh, “Such a fucking ass Dayton.”

Bucky’s thrust became sloppy, his breathing heavier, as he got closet to his release. He thrust harder, his cock twitching and pulsing in Dayton as he came, filling Dayton’s ass up.

Dayton moaned, his hand filling over his cock until he came, making a mess of his hand and chest. He dropped his leg and pulled Bucky down for a hard kiss.

“I guess I won that race,” Bucky smirked. 


End file.
